Immigrants
Brown and Black People The Brown and Black immigrant is a species of mammalneeded known by their distinctive dark and evil appearance. Despite some claims that they are humans it is shown that immigrants and people can only produce retarded offspring known as a Barack Obama. Traits The brown and black immigrant, while similar in both intelligence and ferocity, have some key differences. The brown immigrant communicates their superiority to the herd by barking "what fuck you looking at mannen" and coating itself in the most expensive cologne it can find while still trying to preserve its distinct natural odor of sweat and dry ejaculation. The black immigrant on the other hand, smells like shit. The black immigrant actually has a transparent skin, the dark brown color is in fact all of the shit it is full of and this often leaks out of its pores, which is why niggerians often are seen with flies around them. The black immigrant is known for its unique breeding capabilities. Since lack of intelligence causes black immigrants to be unable to keep most of its offspring alive in their natural habitats the black immigrant is equipped with a 1600-gram penis which it uses to make many children. Black immigrants are known to use violence as a means of acquiring multiple females (known as hoes) to be able to make 3-4 children each year, none of which will actually see their father. The brown immigrant on the other hand share the same female (known as a bitch) which they impregnate at most 2-3 times before once again hunting in packs to catch another. This shows the evolutionary differences that is caused by years of separation. Social Skills and Communication Just like dogs, horses, dolphins and other medium-intelligence mammals the immigrant can create a wide array of sounds that it uses to communicate. The most common are these: * Hey bror mannen (Hello friend.) * Vad fan er ditt problemm mannen (Do you have a dispute with me?) * Mukkarr du gräl med mig mannen (Do you want to fight?) * Jefla svenne jagg ska knula dig i roven (I will fuck you up cracker!) The brown and black immigrants are also recognizable by their mating calls (lest they would blend in with humans when fully clothed in the winter). The black immigrant is very blunt and outgoing with their mating calls, shifting their tone of voice to make themselves sound bigger than they actually are ("oohh daaayuuum baaby daat aeeess!" is a good example of this, directly stating its goal which is acquiring "booty"). The brown immigrant is more derogatory and demeaning in its mating calls to establish the inferiority of the bitch and distracting her while the pack closes in. Brown and black immigrants are known to socialize with groups of other brown and black immigrants respectively. These groups often fight with their fists or weapons that they steal from more developed species against other groups in order to establish territory to rape women and sell narcotics. Most, if not all, disputes are solved either with violence or the threat of violence. Organized Conflict Immigrants often wage war in order to kill other immigrants (or jews, in some cases) and rape women. They often senselessly destroy property and infrastructure which is never fully repaired due to the constant eruption of new conflicts. This is the primary reason, along with AIDS, that immigrants never build large colonies (known as förorter) on their own, because the population is culled by constant war, which also ensures that only the strongest survive, which is why niggerians are so good at sports. When peace is forced upon a group of immigrants they turn against themselves, but this internal violence (known as organiserad brottslighet) is not enough to keep the population in check, and the group manifests into what is known as a Chicago or Detroit.